Looking into the Abyss
by OOArch SeraphimOO
Summary: Allen has given his life to helping humans and saving akume only to be thrown into a prison cell begging for his life as he being tried for a crime he didn't commit. In the end god sees fit to make him into the monster everyone thinks he is, a Noah.


**Prologue:**

Allen was just imprisoned by the black order on the account of being the player and is now in his cell awaiting his next phase of torture.

**Chapter 1: Out of old chains, into new ones**

He woke from his sleep in pain, his back torn from yesterday's torture and to him sleeping on a bed of hey was like sleeping on a bed of nails. His cell was dark, cold and the sounds of rats moving was echoing through it. He could not use his innocence due to Links enchantments the only thing he could do is wait for his second helping of torture. His only friend a little golden golem that had some how managed to sneak past the guards and the ever watching eyes of Link. Being in so much pain however Timcanpy's company was no help.

He sat there in his cell for what seemed like a life time, stewing over what he had done to earn himself a place in his new accommodations. He sat still preying something would happen he hadn't been much for prey with all the messed up stuff that had happened in his life but he found himself doing it just for the sake of it.

"_God, please help me, I tried helping everyone I..._".

Before he could finish his words something happened though not as expected. His forehead began to sting it was small but excruciating like a bee sting. His thoughts were blocked out by static and all he could do was sit there paralysed with pain. He didn't scream, holding them in by biting his sleeve he sat there the pain only getting worse. He felt something along with the pain, the all to warm felling of blood dripping from his forehead, something was wrong, very wrong he curled up like this for the next forty minutes but to him it was hours finally it stopped. But there was this static, a white noise in his head that blocked out thought all he could do was focus on it. A guard a came with his daily food, luckily the guard was nice and let jerry from the kitchen give Allen his large mountains of food.

The guard unlocked the cell and left the food on the table by Allen's bed. As Allen got up to inspect the pile of food the guard glanced at him and started staring at his forehead. "Kid you really shouldn't do stuff like that to yourself" the guard whispered as he left cell. Allen took note of this rubbing his forehead, it stung like touching a fresh wound but also made his headache to touch but pushing through through pain he felt it was shaped like a large cross. This was familiar to him but he didn't know where he had seen this shape before, he tried to think on it but couldn't because of the static drowning out all noise in his head.

Next morning he awoke to an incredible pain in his forehead double what he had felt yesterday and twice the amount of blood. It was like this for half an hour and then the pain reseaded. This time Allen found him self without strength he was tired so very tired before he closed his eyes he smelt the unmistakable smell of food. The guard walked to Allen's room but as he opened the cell door another noise could be heard. A giggle from a small child, Allen looked up but as he did another noise could be heard a very loud click followed by the guards head being turned a full 180 degrees. Allen tried to let out a scream but all that came out was a shrivelled whimper as Allen's world slowly faded to black, the last words he heard were "_Allen what have they done to you_".

He awoke to find himself in a large wooden bedroom, the room was lit nicely and had a very homely feel to it. There was a desk next to his bed, a chess table by a large window with the curtains closed and wardrobe in the corner but aside from that the room was very empty as if to be filled. As he inspected the room he found something very warm next to him. It was Road Kamelot, much to Allen's blush she was holding him like and oversized teddy bear. Cuddling into his side he found that he had no shirt on only bandages to cover his wounds and Timcanpy resting on his heart. Allen tried to get himself up but no matter how much he willed his body to move he just couldn't, his best was a weak wriggle but his body just didn't want to move. Unfortunately his movement hadn't gone unnoticed by his sleeping captor.

At first it was a sleeping grin followed by a yawn and then very tired look into his eyes. "Oh your awake" she said with a welcoming smile, "You shouldn't move to much" she almost sounded concerned with her words. Allen just sat there the only thing he could do is smile and blush which Road noted the latter of. He sat there staring at the celling glancing back to Road who had fallen asleep again. He couldn't hear his own thoughts because of the static so the only thing he could do is wait.


End file.
